


Don't Leave

by WritingSoul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mourning, Oops, a lil bit of fluff, also this may be inaccurate, and games, i only know what i've seen out of an amv, ooooOOOOPS, spoilers for the animes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: “Please, don’t leave again.”She smiles softly. “Never again.”Or: They're just a boy and a girl. The rest of the world can wait a moment.





	Don't Leave

Makoto’s not sure how long he stands out there, looking over the scenery. He does know, however, that this breeze feels nice and that Kyoko would have made some bland comment about it to break the silence. 

_ Kyoko.  _

God, he missed her. He missed them all - everyone who had passed during the Killing School Life - but her? The pain was fresh. It bit at him. It was almost as if someone took him and tore him in half. 

And so much worse. He had never stopped to consider it, but he supposed he had been in love with her. Had been? No, he still was. He missed her, he missed her so much that it hurt. 

But there was a lot to be done in the aftermath of everything. He couldn’t stand around moping forever. 

He supposed a few minutes couldn’t hurt, though. When the wind came back again, he noted that his cheeks felt a bit more wet. He raised a finger up, taking some of the liquid.    
Tears. He was crying? Funny. He hadn’t noticed. He wiped his tears off on the back of his arm, slapping himself on the cheeks in a lame attempt to get himself pumped up. What would Kyoko have said right now? “ _ Come on, Makoto. You’re hope. Everyone needs you to perk up.”  _

She’d have said it with that cocky little smile of hers. And then, she’d have led him by the hand to the others, and he would have done just that. Cheer everyone up. 

But his body felt heavy now, and all hope seemed lost. 

“ _ No,”  _ He reminded himself.  _ “Your ability to move forward and keep hope is all you’ve got going for you.”  _

So Makoto Naegi plastered a fake smile on his face and began to depart. 

That’s when he heard the footsteps. 

He turned around, shock covering him. He was well hidden here, he was sure of it. Besides, the only one who would know about him coming here was- 

_ Kyoko.  _

She’s walking toward him, and he comes off the ledge, wondering if this is a hallucination. 

But it’s not - because she nears him and the mature rose scented perfume fills his nostrils, and suddenly, he can’t feel, see, or hear anything but her. 

It’s like she’s the center of his world. 

His legs begin to move without his permission, and suddenly he’s upon the smiling Kyoko. 

Makoto’s hands go to her face, and he asks her a question. He’s not noticing how her breath is hitching at his contact with her skin and at him being so close. 

What she is noticing, is how he looks her dead in the eye and asks, “Is it really you?” 

Kyoko tilts her head slightly, inviting him to do what she knows he wants. She wants it, too, if she’s being honest. Yes, it goes against the Kirigiri name, but that’s the last thing on her mind at the moment.  

“Of course.” She smiles. 

And suddenly, Makoto’s lips are on hers. 

She’d never fantasized about a kiss - but here it was. And she had to admit, she liked the sensation. It was as if she was standing on a cloud. The kiss is slow, soft, sweet. Her eyes close and she knows Makoto’s have as well. 

The white haired girl’s hands are on top of his now, on her own face. 

Once they break apart, a pleasant warmth as overtaken Makoto and Kyoko both. 

His forehead touches hers sweetly, and she’s blown away by how much she’s  _ liking  _ this. 

“I can’t lose you again.” Makoto utters in a broken whisper. “Please, don’t leave again.” 

She smiles softly. “Never again.” 

They stand like that for a while. 

Just a boy and a girl, a man and a woman. 

The rest of the world waits for a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> confession: i've never seen the danganronpa animes   
> but i know kyoko does things and stuff.   
> and there's a whole hecky of a lot of Naegiri   
> oooo baby  
> anyway i love these two, so? take it?   
> maybe leave a comment or review? it helps a lot more than you'd think!


End file.
